Redemption
by MoltenHero
Summary: A life of blood and turmoil. It's the only path Adam Taurus knew of, and he kind of regretted it. And it led him to his death. Now with consequences on his shoulder and a new goal, Can the once murderer find Redemption? Heavy use of fan games, I own nothing but the plot. Takes place during Season 6 in RWBY canon and a future arc in Second Chance M because Adam's gonna die a lot.


The light faded from the bull faunus's eyes as he knelt onto the ground. He then fell forwards, off the cliff and into the raging river, where his sword and one of his victims, Yang Xiao Long, motorcycle laid.

Adam Taurus knew that he lived a life of regret and mistakes. And to be honest, he didn't regret what he did. Humanity needed to be exterminated from the face of Remnant. If a few faunus were in the way, who cares.

He did, however, losing Blake, his 'interest', to say, to that same space. She became a huntress, met friends and other faunus who don't share the way of the White Fang. Looking down as he fell, he slightly saw two purple ears and red foxes.

'_I guess, this is my end. To think,_' His final thoughts '_I never got to say anything nice…. If only I could have done things differently_' and then, as he smashed into a rock, a flash of red appeared and his body disappeared.

* * *

"Wake up" Adam's eyes snapped opened and he took a deep breath. He got up and rubbed his forehead before pausing. He then quickly grabbed his left wrist with his right hand and pressed his index and middle finger on it.

**Ba-dump, ba-dump**

Adam's eyes widened in shock. He's alive! '_But how?!_' he thought before hearing disorientated chuckle and looked up. In front of him was a sharply dressed (an entire glowing red mafia tuxedo, fedora included) crocodile faunus, glowing red like that giant thing Ruby Rose could summon. In his right hand was a glowing red fishing rod.

Oh, and he had no eyes. Honestly, when Adam looked around, everything was indeed, red. Red trees, red lake, a red log. And was that screaming he heard?

"I see ya like the place." spoke the croc in a sort of italian mafia voice, like a crime boss. Old yet full of wisdom. Adam got up and sat next to the old man, probably in his fifties. The two sat there for a few minutes (Hours to Adam) before the faunus sighed

"I am Old Man Consequences. I am the owner of the fourth floor" so that's what this place is called "Ignore Henry and Malhare's screams." and that explains the screams of death and torment. "Sounds festive for hell" that raised a chuckle from the old croc.

He then tossed his line into the red sea and sighed "Do you want to go back?" Adam turned, confused. What was he getting at? "I have a way for you to live again,but for a price" Adam blinked before thinking, he could go back.

"What's the price?" he swore OMC smiled before he waved his hand and 7 portals opened, each one holding a different trophy. Adam blinked before looking at Old Man Consequences in confusion.

"Collect the trophies, collect the souls. Come back to try the maze." Adam looked behind him and saw a portal with many glowing eyes with a time on it. He turned back to the 7 portals and looked at them carefully.

Portal 1 had a long corridor with pipes covering both sides, glowing red eyes gleamed in the darkness. A hook, a grey hand and two legs also could be seen. The trophy had a jawless bear animatronic head and the words 'Ignited' underneath

Portal 2 showed a carnival. Many different colored tents were shown, one with a pink top had glowing green eyes while another revealed to yellow eyes. The sky had a red stripe, which ticked the bull off. The trophy had a pigtailed girl with sharp teeth and broken skin. The words were 'Geist'

Portal 3 revealed a decaying office, a horrible green was covering the place and a TV screen showed a twitching figure. Two doorways were shown, one with a hook holding a sign with the words 'Are you READY?' on it and arrows pointing to 'Ready'. The trophy held a disfigured bear head, halfway between fixed and decayed, with words 'Havoc' under it.

Portal 4 was different. It only showed a conveyor belt with meat covered bones and a rat animatronic with no eyes sitting on it. Adam could tell it was brown and grey robotic hands and a chip in its ear. The trophy showed a frowning masked puppet with white glowing eyes. The text said 'Monster'

Portal 5 only showed a window with a crow like robot looking through it, its eyes glowing red while holding a sign saying 'Find the Truth' the rest of the place was neat but he didn't see a chair. The trophy had a skeleton like face with glowing white(?) eyes and many lights underneath. The words were 'Lux'

Portla 6…. To be honest, it creeped him out. A broken down restaurant with crumbling stone walls, hateful glowing white eyes and sharp clawed fingers. He faintly saw the phantom of someone and a green dinosaur arm, which confused him. The trophy showed a bleeding hedgehog, bone showing and blood leaking from red eyes. The words? 'Salvaged'

Portal 7 looked to show a hospital but also a house. The hospital (Left) had a eyeless figure with sharp claws clutching the doorway, looking as it was holding the right side. The house room was a bit different though. Two monitors showed a burnt fox looking at it, no hook and no eyes and a headless body, crawling along the ground with one leg, moving to a different room. The trophy had two heads on it. One was a disfigured mask, wide smile while the other showed a slight burnt like bear with a part missing from around the right eye. The words rid 'Reaper/Burnt'

Adam thought about it and decides to look at the maze portal. Like before, it showed many glowing eyes but he could make out the shape. It was a warehouse! He could see the outlines of boxes, a forklift and a vent. The time stated 12:00 and the words 'Escape' were in bold words. Adam understood it. A test

Adam turned back to Consequences, who gave adam a grin which sent a chill down his spine. Adam wondered which room to go through.

* * *

**And you guys can choose which one. **

**Now, Each portal belongs to a fan game. Portal 1 is The Joy of Creation, portal 2 is Nightmare Baby's Circus, Portal 3 is Dormitibis, Portal 4 is Five Nights at Candy's, Portal 5 is Popgoes, Portal 6 is Five Nights at Sonic, Portal 7 is Final Nights and Escape is Fredbear archives. **

**I do not own any of the fan games (TJoC - Nikson, FNaC - Emily are the main two I remember.) while Adam belongs to RWBY and OMC belongs to Scott. Malhare belongs to the creators of FNaF World Adventures. Like I said, I own nothing but the story**

**This takes place after Adam's death in Season 6 but with Second Chance involved.**

**This is MoltenHero, signing out. **


End file.
